1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an above-ground fire-resistant tank system for flammable and combustible material. More specifically, the invention relates to a tank, fabricated from a specific metal of a minimum thickness which is welded in a specific manner, which can withstand 2000.degree. F. environment for a minimum of two hours.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Numerous applications exist for above-ground tanks for flammable and combustible materials, i.e. gas stations, airports, and construction sites. In all these applications, and more, tanks storing flammable and combustible materials have a potential for fire and explosion, which should obviously be minimized. It has been determined that the risk is sufficiently minimized when a tank can withstand a 2000.degree. F. environment for two hours, as per Underwriters Laboratories test procedure 2085.
A number of different designs of above-ground fire-resistant tanks have been developed which meet the Underwriters Laboratories test procedures. One type of tank is encased in a thickness of cement, which increases the cost of a tank. Besides the economic penalty of adding another component to the tank, the cement is a minimum six inches thick which decreases its maneuverability. Another design requires constructing a storage tank, surrounding the storage tank with insulation, and constructing a secondary containment tank around the insulation. The insulation adds material cost to the tanks and increases the construction labor costs.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for an above-ground fire-resistant tank for flammable and combustible liquids which does not require additional components in order to withstand 2000.degree. F. for two hours.